Waking up to a surprise
by TakhanaRain
Summary: You woke up in a bed, which was normal. But, you woke with Gold next to you, NAKED. A Gold x Reader Story
1. Chapter 1

"G-gold?" (y/n) woke up to a very big surprise, Gold sleeping with his arms wrapped lazily around her waist and he was _naked._ While she was having a silent freak out Gold had started to wake up, his eyes slowly opened to see (y/n) lying beside him also naked "(y-y/n)?! He asked surprised. Much to his disappointment you had took his hands away from your warm body and wrapped her slim body up with one of the many blankets that she had on her large bed. "W-What are you doing in my bed naked?!" She yelled out loud enough for the whole world to hear, Gold was confused as much as (y/n) was "I-I don't know!" He yelled back at her. (Y/n) watched him grab a blanket and wrapped it around his lower waist, after that he stopped and started to turn a bright red confusing (y/n) "Gold? What's wrong?" He started to drool a little "Gold?" (Y/n) followed his gaze which lead to her chest area. When she looked down she saw that the thin blanket didn't really cover it up well, he breast was visible threw the blanket "AHH! GOLD YOU PERVERT!" (Y/n) yelled out while hitting him on the head "H-Hey! Ow! Why hit me for that?! It's quite obvious that I saw more than just breast last night!" (y/n) stopped hitting him and quickly got up and ran into her small bathroom. She threw the sheet off her and quickly changed into a (I don't know, you choose.) and looked into the mirror. Her (H/l) (H/c) hair was messy, her (E/c) eyes were a little blood shot and her (S/c) neck was covered in hickies. (Y/n) went to turn on the tap but then had noticed a small pink and blue box with a note taped to it

_Dear (Y/n) _

_Gold had told me his plans on what he was going to do _(Is it just me or does that sound like he wanted to rape her?) _So before you got home I quickly ran to the store and got you this for your safety. –Love your most awesome best friend in the world who you will never let down Blue. _

(Y/n) eye's twitched in annoyance "What. The. Fuck. Blue." A knock interrupted her 'I/m gonna scream until blue hears me' moments. All ready knowing who it would be, (Y/n) answered it "What is it Gold?" (Y/n) said trying to not show her annoyance "Are you all right in there?" He asked sounding concerned "Yep. Hey Gold?" "Yeah?" "Do you remember anything from last night?" (Y/n) asked quickly. There was no sound for a few seconds before Gold replied nervously "I…Uh..remeber you…naked…under me and…moaning my name…" (Y/n) couldn't believe her ears 'Did he just really say that?' 


	2. Chapter 2

I lost my note pad and finally found it so now I will be able to update this. YAY! Oh yeah, Gold and you are like 25 in this story, and you two are dating, sorry for not saying this in the first chapter. (Do you know how weird it feels to be writing this?) Anyway this might be the last chapter (Oh god I hope so.)

(Y/n) walked out to see Gold's bright red face **"Did you just really say that?"** (Y/n) was blushing as well, but not as bright as Gold's **"Uh…um…oh look at the time I have to go now, bye!"** He shouted before running out of her home. (Y/n) let out a sigh and quickly brushed her (H/c) hair and walked out to go see her best friend Blue to get some answers. After a long (Agonizing) walk (F/n) had sound her self in front of Blues house, she walked up to the brown wooden door and knocked as hard as she could. After 2 minutes (Which felt like an hour) Blue had came out wearing her childish vulpix pajamas (Which (Y/n) hated so much) rubbing her eyes she looked at (Y/n) with a confused look **"(Y/n)?" What are you doing here so early in the morning?" **Blue yawned **"Blue, it's 11:30." **Blue stared at (Y/n) before her eyes widened **"Oh god! I'm late!" **Blue yelled before slamming the door shut in (Y/n)'s face **"Blue." **Was all that (Y/n) had said before the door had been opened again **"Oh, sorry (Y'n)." **Blue said before giving (Y/n) an apologetic smile. (Y'/n) walked in side to see the lounge room in a total mess **"What the hell happened here Blue?!" **Blue looked at the ground **"I kinda let a wild pokemon into my house..."** (Y/n) stared at her with her mouth hanging open **"Why the hell would you do that?!"** "Because of reasons. Anyway why are you here?" (Y/n) sighed and sat on the couch **"I woke up and found Gold and me together in bed naked. And the bad part was that I don't remember anything that happened last night."** Blue tried hard not to laugh **"I-I see that Gold had got what he wanted then." **(Y/n) looked at Blue confused, causing Blue to roll her eyes **"Honestly (Y/n) I thought the note would've been a major clue. Gold told me his plan about taking you to dinner, going to your house, and going to second base. And you still look confused. Let me say it in a sentence that you would more likely understand. He wanted to have sex with you." **(Y/n)'s eyes widened **"Oh." **She said simply. After a few minutes Blue interrupted her train of thought "**Did you take the pregnancy test?" "No." **Blue grabbed her arms **"Well come on! I want to know if I will become an auntie or not!" **  
After half an hour (Y/n) and Blue had arrived to (Y/n)'s home. Blue pushed (Y/n) to her bathroom and closed the door, but not before saying **b"Good luck!" "Don't jinx me!" **(Y/n) unwrapped the little box and continued. (Y/n) had came out of the room and walked up to Blue **"So? Are you Pre- OW!" **(Y/n) had punched Blues arm **"What was that for?!" **Blue yelled **"Thanks for jinxing me." **

Hahahahaha I'm so done with this story. This is the end, I just couldn't be bothered writing this anymore.


End file.
